The Darkness
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Kegelapan, tidak selalu buruk. Kegelapan, bahkan bisa menerangimu. /"Kau perlu mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap di situasi seperti ini."/"Jika kau ingin menjadi kekasihku juga tak masalah."/ Ingatkah? Gelap membuatmu hangat, gelap membuatmu nyaman. Dan siapakah kegelapan yang membuatmu nyaman itu? /Bad Summary/Oneshoot/Mind to RnR?


_"__Kegelapan tidak selalu buruk_

_Kegelapan tidak selalu jahat_

_Kegelapan tidak selalu suram_

_Kegelapan, bahkan bisa membuatmu nyaman_

_Membuatmu hangat_

_Membuatmu tak terlihat_

_Dan membuatmu merasa bahwa dirimu adalah sesuatu yang paling terang."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Naruto Fanfict~**

**The Darkness © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Typo(s), OC, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan yang lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, 19 Desember 2019**

Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ memeluk tas punggungnya yang empuk dengan erat di sudut angkutan. Sesekali dia menengok ke arah jendela disebelah kanannya—yang berembun karena salju.

Gadis itu kembali memeluk tasnya sambil menerjapkan matanya, dan bergidik kedinginan. Nampaknya, dia tak mengenakan jaket yang tebal, sehingga uap-uap udara yang dingin menyelimutinya. Angkutan TransTokyo—sejenis bus— itu berhenti di sebuah halte, dan beberapa orang turun, ada juga yang masuk. Dan saat itu, Sakura tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya—orang yang duduk tepat diseberang tempat duduknya. Orang itu sepertinya mengetahui, bahwa gadis itu kini tengah kedinginan.

"Hn. Ini, pakailah."

Orang itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan jaket tebal berwarna hitamnya kepada Sakura yang masih memeluk tasnya itu. Mengetahuinya, gadis berlensa emerald itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap orang yang telah memberikannya jaket hitam itu.

"E-en ... _Arigatou_~" gadis itu menjawabnya dengan canggung, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jaket itu.

Pria yang ada didepannya hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali meratapi pemandangan di luar jendela.

Hening.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan. Saat itu, memang tak ada penumpang selain mereka berdua yang tengah berhadapan itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab pria bersurai raven itu singkat.

Sakura mengangguk, "Oh ... baiklah, salam kenal, Sasuke. Namaku Sakura Haruno." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya tergelitik untuk saling mengenal—lebih jauh.

"Kau dari SMU mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, layaknya sedang mengetes gadis di depannya itu. Ia tau bahwa Sakura masih SMU karena seragam yang dikenakannya.

"U-um. SMU Konohagakure. Kalau kau?"

"SMU Sunagakure." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Dan setelah itu, bus berhenti di halte dekat rumah Sakura.

"E-en, Sasuke, aku turun di sini. Ini jaketnya, terimakasih ya!" ujar Sakura mengembalikan jaket hitam itu, lalu berjalan untuk turun dari TransTokyo.

"Sakura,"

Langkah Sakura sempat terhenti saat Sasuke memanggilnnya, lalu setengah berbalik.

"Pakailah pakaian yang berwarna gelap. Itu akan menghangatkanmu di saat seperti ini." jelas Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, lalu segera kembali melangkahkan kakinya turun.

...

...

...

**Tokyo, 21 Desember 2019**

Sekumpulan gadis remaja sedang berbincang-bincang di kelas 12A. Yakni, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Mereka sesekali tertawa saat mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan Tenten—yang memang pandai melawak.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, menurut kalian, apa warna pakaian yang bagus? Besok aku akan ke mall ..." tanya Ino di pertengahan obrolan itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hitam." Jawab Sakura kemudian. Semuanya memandang ke arah Sakura, bingung.

Sakura memang terkenal dengan gadis yang feminim yang menyukai warna-warna pastel. Hampir semua orang tak pernah melihatnya mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap. Dan jawaban dari Sakura tadi membuat temannya terheran-heran.

"Eng ... Sakura, bukannya kau suka warna yang cerah, ya?" tanya Hinata lirih.

Sakura menghela nafas pendek, "Ya, aku memang suka warna cerah. Tapi, untuk cuaca yang dingin seperti ini, kusarankan menggunakan warna gelap. Gelap itu menghangatkan~" jelasnya.

Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk, mendengar alasan itu.

"Darimana kau punya pemikiran seperti itu? tidak biasanya ..." ucap Ino.

"Dari seseorang,"

"Siapa?" tanya teman-temannya serentak.

"E-etto ... seseorang dari SMU sebelah. SMU Sunagakure." Jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Aku punya saudara yang bersekolah di sana, namanya Temari." Ucap Tenten. Dan obrolan pun berputar dengan perbincangan masalah SMU Sunagakure, SMU yang terkenal di sana.

...

...

...

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura mengenakan jaket hitam barunya. Ia membelinya kemarin, satu hari setelah ia mendengar nasihat Sasuke.

"Hm ... cukup hangat." Batinnya yang tengah duduk di ujung bus, tempat duduk favoritnya ketika menaiki angkutan itu.

"Hn."

Serangaian itu ... serangaian waktu itu! Sasuke!

Sakura segera menengok ke arah depan, ternyata benar. Tampak pria berambut pantat ayam sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ ..." sapa Sakura. Walau ini kedua kalinya mereka bertemu, Sakura masih canggung. Entah kenapa setiap melihat orang itu menatapnya, degup jantungnya seperti terikat, dan suasana di sana menjadi semakin nyaman, walau aura Sasuke terasa gelap.

"..." Pria itu masih menatap Sakura dengan lipatan tangannya. Seragam SMU Sunagakure masih dikenakannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura mencoba untuk berbincang dengannya.

"En ... Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau mengenal Temari?" tanya Sakura mengingat obrolannya dengan Tenten tadi di sekolah.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa kata lainnya. Dingin, gelap, namun menarik hati. Seperti itulah Sasuke dimata Sakura.

Ya, Sakura juga diam-diam tertarik dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. jarang sekali dia menemukan pria seperti Sasuke di sekolahnya. Ia pun mencoba membuat hubungan mereka bertambah akrab.

"Dia adalah saudara dari temanku." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Manis. Pikir Sasuke dalam hati, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, diluar kendalinya. Ya ampun, sekarang cap Tsunderenya sudah hilang.

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi, dan segera memperbaikinya, "Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud—"

"Tak apa. Aku tidak punya."

Antara malu atau senang, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kala itu sedang meratapi jalanan di luar jendela. Hei, orang sekeren dia tak punya kekasih? Bukannya senang karena ada kesempatan, Sakura malah heran. Jangan-jangan, pandangannya tentang Sasuke salah, karena tak ada wanita yang menyukai Sasuke? Atau banyak yang menyukai Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak pernah menerima mereka? Ah ... hal yang konyol untuk dipikirkan.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi kekasihku juga tak masalah."

DEEGG—

Apa tadi barusan? Siapa yang bersuara? Sakura menengok disekitarnya, tak ada siapapun selain dia, Sasuke dan sopir. Atau jangan-jangan, Sasuke?

"A-apa yang kau bilang tadi? Apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn. Mungkin saja tidak."

Jawaban Sasuke itu penuh misteri. Padahal, dia sendiri yang menawarkan Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sekarang, dia malah menjawab "mungkin." Benar-benar pria yang membingungkan.

Tak terasa, halte dekat rumah Sakura sudah terlihat, dan bus berhenti di sana.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-_kun_~" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Sakura-_chan_."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengimbuhi nama gadis itu dengan imbuhan –_chan_. Ya, itu tandanya, ia sudah menerima Sakura sebagai temannya—atau orang yang akrab dengannya. Tinggal selangkah lagi ... namun Sasuke masih ragu.

Gadis itu kini sudah berlalu seiring berjalannya bus TransTokyo. Musim dingin kali ini, memang sangat berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya, di kehidupan mereka berdua.

...

...

...

**Tokyo, 25 Desember 2019**

Minggu. Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk keluar rumah di musim dingin seperti ini, sekedar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Yah, di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini, membuatnya lapar. Dia pun menunggu bus di halte dekat rumahnya, yang pada saat itu sepi senyap.

"Lamanya~" gerutunya bosan menunggu.

Dan tak lama, tampak sebuah sepeda melaju dari arah kanan. Sebelumnya, Sakura berfikir "_Untuk apa di musim dingin ini seseorang bersepeda?"_ tapi tanggapannya itu kini musnah setelah melihat langsung orang yang sedang bersepeda itu. Sasuke. Dan saat berada di depan halte, Sasuke menghentikan laju sepedanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Kau kenapa naik sepeda?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kendaraan mungil itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Wajahnya tampak setengah tertutup oleh syal kotak-kotak hitamnya dengan alis yang berkerut, mungkin, dia kedinginan.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku?" tanya Sakura setelah menyadari bahwa pria Uchiha didepannya itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Hn."

"Hei, jawab aku."

"Hn."

Beberapa kali serangaian khas pria itu terdengar, dan Sakura mulai curiga atas perilaku Sasuke saat itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Maukah kau bersamaku, saat malam tahun baru, Sakura-_chan_?"

Kali ini, Sakura dapat memastikan, kalau yang ia dengar tak salah lagi. Sasuke mengajaknya pergi di malam pergantian tahun? Bagaimana dia tidak senang?

"En ... kenapa malam?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu sangatlah bodoh. Mengapa dia bertanya tentang waktunya? Ah ...

"Karena pergantian tahun itu malam hari, _baka_."

Sakura mulai salah tingkah, tentu saja karena ia malu atas ucapannya barusan.

"Dan karena malam itu gelap. Dan gelap tak terlihat. Mana mungkin aku pergi bersamamu di siang hari? Semua orang bisa melihatku, terutama fans ku. Mereka bisa saja memarahimu." Jelas Sasuke lagi dengan gaya _cool_ nya.

Sepertinya, dugaan Sakura memang benar. Sasuke adalah seorang idola di sekolahnya. Dari sikap, maupun fisik, hal itu sudah dapat dipastikan saat pertama kali bertemu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, pertanda, ia setuju akan ajakan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau membonceng? Kau akan menunggu lama dalam kedinginan." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Bulshing. Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, sampai-sampai sepasang pipi chubby nya mekar seperti tomat. Hangat, karena di sana memang sangatlah dingin.

"Hei, ayo ikut!" ucap Sasuke lagi. Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri melangkah, dan duduk di kursi belakang sepeda milik pria bersurai raven itu.

Dalam perjalanan, Sakura tak memikirkan apapun kecuali Sasuke. Dia masih ingat, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan sekarang, mereka menjadi akrab. Mungkinkah ada perasaan lebih di antara keduanya? Ah, tidak lagi.

Sasuke menambah laju sepedanya, terus berjalan lurus. Dan ... hei, mereka tidak tau akan kemana mereka pergi. Mengingat itu, Sakura langsung membelalakan matanya, melihat tempat di sekelilingnya. Syukurlah, belum terlewat.

"Sasuke, aku berhenti di supermarket Tamayaki, ya." Ujar Sakura kemudian, mengingatkan. Sasuke hanya diam, walau dalam hati dia ingin mengangguk. Namun, dalam keadaan sedang menjalankan sepeda, tidak memungkinkan dia untuk menggerakkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuh supermarket. Sakura pun turun dari sepeda itu.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_!" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Hn. Baiklah, jangan lupa, malam itu, kau harus ke alun-alun kota." Kata Sasuke di akhir pertemuan mereka. Ia segera menggowes sepedanya ke arah yang tadi telah ditempuh. Dan Sakura mulai berfikir, bahwa Sasuke sangat memperdulikannya. Ya, si pria aura gelap itu memang benar-benar membuatnya tertegun. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan siswa laki-laki di sekolahnya.

...

...

...

**Tokyo, 30 Desember 2019**

Hari terakhir di tahun ini, tepatnya hari Jum'at. Beberapa poster ucapan tahun baru tersebar dimana-mana. Pernak-pernik sebagai hiasan malam pergantian tahun pun telah dipasang. Hari yang menggembirakan, di samping musim dingin yang hampir berakhir. Musim berikutnya adalah musim terbaik di sepanjang tahun—musim semi.

Bunga Sakura bermekaran, dengan nuansa musim semi yang manis dan penuh warna. Bak pelangi yang menghiasi surga yang entah di mana. Ah ... pemikiran ini terlalu jauh. Ini baru bulan Desember 'kan?

Sakura kembali memaksa pikirannya untuk menatap dunia yang nyata. Meratapi sekumpulan anak yang sedang berlarian di jalanan bersalju, dan beberapa pasang kekasih sedang berduaan sambil berjalan-jalan dengan riang. Seandainya ...

"Hei,"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang. Sontak saja, Sakura membalikkan badannya, dan menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Hanya menikmati hari libur." Jawabnya singkat. Ya, hari ini, seluruh sekolah memang di liburkan.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, hingga membuat kepulan uap tercipta di setiap deru nafasnya.

Seketika hening.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sasuke, dan mulai mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya yang cukup ramai.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau benar. Sesuatu yang gelap memang hangat." Ucap Sakura lirih. Ia memutar memorinya saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke.

"Hn. Bukan hanya itu. sesuatu yang gelap membuatmu tampak terang di antara semua hal." Jelas Sasuke, "Contohnya saja, jika kau dekat dengan orang yang beraura gelap, kau pasti akan merasakan bahwa dirimu sangatlah terang. Dan dengan itu, kau dapat menerangi orang yang gelap itu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Kau ternyata pintar bicara, Uchiha."

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi serangai itu yang terdengar. Cukup membosankan. Tapi, Sakura belum mencerna perkataan Sasuke tadi. Orang beraura gelap? Bukankah itu ...

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura lirih setelah menyadari perkataan Sasuke tadi, dan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, ke arah gadis itu, "Maaf. Tidak jadi."

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa susah sekali? Hati Sakura berteriak memberontak. Ya, apa yang barusan terpikirkan oleh gadis itu sehingga menunda ucapannya? Apa yang membuatnya begitu sulit untuk itu—mencurahkan perasaannya?

Tentu, yang terpikirkan Sakura dari ucapan pria itu tadi adalah, 'Sasuke yang gelap membuatnya merasa terang. Dan dia dapat menerangi Sasuke.' Bukankah begitu? Tapi, Sakura masih ragu untuk menanyakannya. Apa jadinya jika semua yang ia pikirkan salah? Memalukan.

"Kau ini, kukira ingin menyatakan cinta."

DEEGGG—

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ucapan Sasuke terasa ambigu. Dia meledek Sakura dengan ucapan itu, atau memang sedang mencurahkan perasaan sebenarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tunggu saja nanti malam, saat upacara kembang api. Kau akan tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

Gelap? Terang? Cinta? Kembang api? Semuanya terasa absurd. Sama sekali tak berhubungan. Dan kini, Sakura mulai penasaran dengan Sasuke—yang memang sengaja membuatnya penasaran.

_"__Kami-sama, kumohon, dibalik semua itu, adalah cerita yang menyenangkan. Kumohon Kami-sama ..."_ do'anya dalam hati.

...

...

...

**Pukul 10:00 pm**

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura ikut dalam festival malam tahun baru di alun-alun kota. Itupun karena Sasuke yang mengajaknya. Tahun-tahun yang lalu, ia selalu diajak teman-temannya saat festival itu. namun, selalu ia tolak dengan alasan 'malas'.

Sekarang, bukannya malas, ia malah gembira, menunggu detik-detik penyalaan kembang api di sana. Dia sudah menyiapkan banyak do'a, yang ia ingin terkabul di tahun berikutnya.

Malam itu, Sakura masih sendirian di pinggir alun-alun dengan kimono pink nya. Sesekali ia menengok ke sekeliling, memastikan ada sosok yang ia tunggu di sana. Namun hasilnya nihil sampai saat ini.

_"__Baka, dasar pria lamban!"_ gerutunya dalam hati. Ia memang seorang yang membenci keterlambatan. Maka dari itu. Justru, Sasuke malah beranggapan 'Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.'

Dan matanya terbelalak saat sosok pria dingin itu berjalan santai dari arah timur. Dia mengenakan kimono biru tua, tampak sangat gelap dengan perpaduan surai ravennya.

"Aku yakin, kau menunggu lama." Ujarnya di awal percakapan. Sakura hanya mengerutkan kening, memancar ekspresi kesalnya karena telah menunggu di sana selama 2 jam. Dan saat ini, tepat pukul 11:45.

"Lima belas menit lagi, ya."

Sakura bertambah cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. bukannya meminta maaf karena terlambat, malah berbicara seperti itu.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya kepada Sakura, ketika menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang ngambek, "Baiklah, maafkan aku." ucapnya sambil berdecih pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita beli sesuatu." Ajak Sakura. Nampaknya, ia sudah tak kesal lagi sejak Sasuke meminta maaf. Sasuke mengangguk setuju, dan mereka pun berjalan-jalan bersama di sana.

Lampu yang berkelap kelip, tawa riang dari sekelompok orang, aroma makanan yang dijual, dan nuansa tradisional terasa sekali di sana. Sakura sesekali melirik makanan yang ada di sana, namun Sasuke tak juga sadar bahwa gadis itu ingin membelinya. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura pun menarik tangan Sasuke ke tempat salah satu pedagang makanan.

"Aku ingin ini." ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk kue Takoyaki di hadapannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas, lalu segera menuruti permintaan gadis bermanik emerald itu.

"Terimakasih telah membeli. Kalian pasangan kekasih, ya? Semoga makin langgeng, ya." Ujar wanita pedagang itu setelah melayani mereka berdua.

Wajah Sakura mulai panas, dan akhirnya perlahan mulai memerah, seperti tomat. Sedangkan Sasuke malah tersenyum geli menanggapi ucapan wanita itu.

Setelahnya, mereka pergi dan menikmati pemandangan malam itu di pusat acara.

**Pukul 11: 59**

Satu menit lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah duduk berdampingan di rerumputan kering, memandang ke arah langit, bersiap untuk menikmati indahnya kembang api yang dinyalakan di langit gelap, dan mengucapkan do'a dalam hati.

Mata Sakura mulai terpejam, mulai berdo'a walau kembang api belum dinyalakan.

"Hei, kenapa kau—"

**Pukul 12:00**

Duaaarrr ...! Duaaarrrr...! Duaaarrr ...!

"—eh?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar ledakan kembang api itu tiba-tiba. Ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya, dan berdo'a, secara langsung dari mulutnya.

"Semoga Sakura menjadi milikku, di tahun baru ini."

Sakura membuka matanya cepat, terkejut akan hal yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan.  
"I-itu, Sasuke-_kun_ ..." ucapnya terpotong oleh helaan nafasnya, "Harapan yang sama. Ya, aku pun ingin jadi milikmu!"

Bulir-bulir air mata runtuh dari kelopak mata si gadis Cherry Blossom. Ia tak bisa membendungnya, di depan orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tak bisa menunda-nunda lagi, perasaannya. Ia tak peduli, jika saja yang diucapkan Sasuke hanya lelucon. Yang terpenting adalah kelegaan hatinya. Terlepas dari jerat perasaan itu yang telah membelenggu sangat lama.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia lalu membasuh pipi sang gadis dengan tangannya yang kasar, lalu membelai rambut _soft pink_ nya lembut.

"Jangan menangis. Memangnya, apa alasanmu menangis ketika do'amu dikabulkan oleh _Kami-sama_?" ujar Sasuke mencoba membuat gadis yang dibelainya itu berhenti menitihkan air mata.

"Aku tidak sedih, Sasuke. Aku menangis karena aku mengerti. Kegelapan memang membuatku terang. Seperti kembang api itu, yang bersinar dengan indah di langit yang gelap. Jika saja langit terang, apa jadinya?" jelasnya panjang lebar, "Maka dari itu, aku berterimakasih padamu, karena telah menjadi kegelapanku." Lanjutnya cepat, sambil tersenyum memandang pria berlensakan _onyx_ dihadapannya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau milikku 'kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada cuek, namun terkesan memelas.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, dan langsung memeluk pria itu. Tak salah lagi, Sasuke memang diciptakan menjadi kegelapan untuknya. Dan dalam hati, dia ingin membuat orang itu merasakan cahay terang dari dirinya. Ya, itu memang kewajibannya untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Hallo semua~! :D

Aku buat OS—lagi. Padahal FF MC ku yang Purple Rose baru ¼ jadi. m(-_-)m

Yah, daripada ide numpuk trus ilang, lebih baik diolah 'kan? Hohoho...

Trus, maaf banget, pas di bagian terakhirnya kayak kepaksa banget, emang alurnya aku cepetin. Emakku marah-marahin aku terus karena terlalu lama di depan lepie (?) jadi aku cepetin biar cepet tuntas. =='' /malahcurhat

Memohon untuk review atau concritnya. Saya mohon sekali. ;-; #puppyeyes 0-0

Sekian. Wasallam.

_Sign_, Ulya


End file.
